ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
OrbGeed
OrbGeed is yet another unoriginal Fusion Ultra that is a derivative of Ultraman Orb or Ultraman Geed who is not original or funny in any way. Appearance Literally Geed Primitive and Orb Origin slapped together. Credit to Gren for the image, it's perfect. History OrbGeed was born somewhere. Some theorize he was Tsuburaya's new gimmick Ultra, some say he was born from a void of sheer unoriginality emanating from the UltraFan wiki, others still say he was born in a mysterious land called "Photoshop". Whatever the case, OrbGeed quickly became the best thing since sliced bread, another super cool Fusion Ultra who is totally original and not derivative in any way. OrbGeed later came to Earth where he battled Jeggulas Jogglur and Kay Fukididide and their evil Fusion Beasts, also teaming up with Ultraman Zero and befriending some wacky side characters. He fought all this stuff and looked really cool doing it. His true challenge came when he had to face the immensely powerful MagataMagata Magamaga No Maga Tano Arch Arch Belial Atrocious, who (gasp! :0) was actually.... HIS BROTHER'S UNCLE'S SISTER'S BOYFRIEND'S COUSIN'S GRANDFATHER'S NEPHEW'S SON'S DAUGTHER'S BROTHER'S LOVER'S BEST FRIEND'S COWORKER'S CLEANING WORKER'S ROOMATE!!!!! Which makes them......not related at all. Anyways because PLOT OrbGeed finally defeated his ultimate enemy and passed his true test, becoming a real hero and being honored with Fusion Fight forms. OrbGeed then flew off into space and fought Reybitus for a bit then did something I dunno, and at one point joined the Parody Garrison, which was cool. But then, OrbGeed's true ulimate challenge came, and it was the fiercest battle he'd had yet.... When Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed sued for copyright infringement. Eventually, at some point or another, OrbGeed settled down, married a member of his harem (or possibly all fo them), and had a son named Ultraman Denu. Things got worse from there. Forms - Prequel form= The form he never actually uses in his series. }} - Fusion Riser Upper Forms= Forms created from OrbGeed's Fusion Riser Upper, using the Ultra Fusion Cardsules to transform. - Fiery Stronk form= Fusion of someone with an Ultraseven-like design, if not Ultraseven himself, and someone with fire powers. No actual strength forms or exceptionally strong Ultras are ever used to make one of these forms for whatever reason. Abilities * Flaming Melee Attack: A flaming melee attack. * Chest Fire Beam: A fire attack that appears to launch from his chest. Used exactly once during his series. * Flaming Beam: A flaming beam from his hands. - Fast Slicy form= Fusion of a blue, or at least mostly blue Ultra, and someone with a cool thing on their arm. It's all fast and stuff and has blades for slicing things. It also has a cool DX weapon. Debuts in Episode 5. Abilities * DX Weapon: Yes. Specifically, it has two large blades and a third tiny point in the middle. It's blue in color with some red and silver. ** Weapon Energy Attack: A beam/blast fired from the DX weapon. ** Jamming Attack: He stabs the opponent with the weapon while other stuff happens. ** Lots of Attacks at Once: In rapid succession. The weapon's strongest attack. * Beam: Unique compared to his other beams. Never used though. - Even stronker cool form= Fusion of a relatively swole Ultra and some normal dude. It's his BEEF form where he becomes OP. Debuts in Episode 12. Goes criminally underused roughly two episodes after it's debut. Abilities * STRONKER BEAM: It's stronger than BEAMZ' beam. * Ultra Slash ripoff: yes * Third attack: A weird ability, but less weird than BEAMZ' third ability. Only used once. - ULTIMATE OP FORM= A form somehow specifically connected to its fancy DX weapon if it makes no sense. It's his obligatory OP form that defeats anything no matter what. It has an even cooler DX weapon. Debuts in Episode 17 and continues to appear in every episode after even if it's use would be considered overkill. However this overuse can unintentionally prevent villain decay sometimes. Abilities * DX DX WEAPON: It's more DX than the last one. ** BEEEEEEEEEEAM: A beam from the weapon that causes pretty explosions. ** Spinny thingy: An attack that somehow correlates to spinning. Only used once. ** Slash: It releases an energy slash. - SUPAR COOL MOVIE FORM= A movie exclusive form that somehow uses all the New Gen Ultras and the Ultra 6 Brothers that's like his true form or something and has another DX weapon and is super cool n stuff. Abilities * DX DX DX WEAPONNNNNNNNNNNN ** Beam: he activates the slider/panel once and then fires a generic beam from the weapon. ** Weird attack thingy: He uses the weapon's interactive feature twice and then does a thing. ** SUPER HYPER MEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTIMATE SLASH OF ULTIMATENESS: HE ACTIVATES A SPECIAL FUCTION ON THE WEAPON, FIDDLES WITH IT THRICE AND THEN FIRES A CUTTING BEAM ATTACK THAT KILLS ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING IN ONE HIT UNLESS THEY HAVE THE POWER OF PLOT OR IT'S ANOTHER ULTRA'S BIRTHDAY. - Other forms= They exist Evil Mugen Crosser.png|DAO FORM FinalUltimateGeed.png|ULTIMATE FORM DCDGeedKen+BelialDARKER2.png|FUSION FIGHT FORM Agul+Cosmos+Hikari+GeedAS.png|ULTRA FIGHT ORBGEED FORM BlackAcroSmasherGeed.png|BLACK FORM THAT'S NOT EVIL Depressed OrbGeed.png|DEPRESSED NEGATIVE COLOR FORM }} }} Trivia * Let the trend die now. Seriously. * This is a painfully obvious parody of all the Ultras who use the Fusion gimmick from Orb and Geed, most especially those which are derivative of the aforementioned Orb and Geed. ** Aside from blatant ripoffs of Orb and Geed (which I will admit I myself am a culprit of), the trend is really stale, even if your Ultra has nothing to do with Orb or Geed and still does the fusion thing. *** Gren's submission thread pages get a pass in case TsuPro makes another one of these *** Doing it with Kaiju, Aliens, or swapping out a second Ultra for a Kaiju or an alien does not make it more original. * Once again, credit to Gren for the art. * I sincerely hope people new to the wiki see this page so that may realize the idea they may have once thought was cool and original is actually uncreative and really played out. * His forms are based on the typical layout of OrbGeed forms, which goes as following: ** a base form that uses beamz n' stuff (Specium Zeperion and Primitive) ** A mainly red form with fire-based attacks that is also the strength form (Solid Burning and Burnmite) ** A fast form that is primarily blue, mainly uses slicing attacks, and has a DX weapon. (Hurricane Slash and Acro Smasher) ** A super strong beefy form that everyone thinks is really awesome. (Thunder Breastar and Magnificent) ** An OP as hell form with yet another DX weapon that is used in every episode following it's introduction. (Royal Mega Master and Orb Origin) ** An original form that is never actually used in the main series. (Orb Origin the First and Geed Original Form) ** A movie-exclusive form with yet again, a DX weapon. Disappointment levels vary. (Ultimate Final and Orb Trinity) * This page did absolutely nothing (or at least very little) to slow down the trend it parodies; although the notion that it "gave it more power" is ridiculous. Gallery OrbGeedClawRing.png|The OrbGeed Claw-Ring, OrbGeed's transformation device. (Image by Gren) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:OrbGeeds Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Free-To-Use